You and I
by Violetvenomkiss
Summary: Songfic, Inspired by Lady Gaga's song "You and I"  Rogue has a message for Remy. ROMY. one-shot


A/N: I know…I have chapters to finish up for ToP, the next chapter of Ragin' Cajun movie reviews, and a whole 'nother story I want to start, but this seriously popped in my head as I was listening to random songs on my iphone. It has such a Romy, country vibe to it in my opinion. So it was only fitting that I made our favorite girl Rogue sing it to her Cajun. (It helps if you listen to the song along with the story. The _italics_ are the song lyrics.) Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Lady gaga or her lovely song "You and I" in any way. Please don't sue!

Remy was sitting back, relaxed as he took a sip of bourbon. The busty blonde he brought to the bar with him was busy chatting away. He'd nod from time to time, not really listening to what she was rambling about. For the past few years he's been doing what he does best. Dominating the underground poker scene and bedding the hottest women that would enter his bar. The rush of a good heist wasn't even enough to sate his growing hunger for his chere. He would never forgive himself for leaving her that night. She gave him the choice. Either be with her to become an X-geek, or stay a thief. He told her he can never stop being a thief. It was one of the things he regretted the most in his life. The kicker? She let him go. After her so called claims of loving him. He took a drag from the cigarette he previously rested on the ashtray. The mixture of chatter and the band warming up, along with the blonde chatting his ear off was starting to annoy him. He put out the cigarette, ready to call it a night just as one of the band members said there was going to be live entertainment. He was about to tell the blonde that it was time to go until a strong sultry voice filled his ears.

_It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>This time I'm not leaving without you_

He turned around slowly, not trusting his ears and he saw her there.

Sitting at the piano was the one and only, Rogue. The love of his life that he regretfully left behind. Her snow white streaks stood out against her long dark hair. Everything about her was just as he remembered it, except the fire that now burned in her eyes and her gloveless hands as they pressed the keys of the piano. The rest of the band played along as she continued to sing,

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh  
>I'd give anything again to be your baby doll<br>This time I'm not leaving without you_

As she sang those words he felt his heart pound against his chest.

_You said sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we  
>Made love the first time and you said to me, this:<em>

_Something, something about this place  
>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something, something about my cool Louisiana guy  
>Yeah something about, baby, you and I<em>

He noticed her smile at her own change in the lyrics as she stood up, taking the microphone that was on the piano with her and stood at the front of the stage. Someone took her place on the piano as she continued to sing.

_It's been two years since I let you go,  
>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll<br>Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart  
><em>

The crowd cheered along with a series of catcalls. Her curvaceous frame was encased in a skin tight black low boatneck long sleeve shirt, dark jeans that looked practically painted on and high heeled leather boots. Even though she was covered head to toe, the way she moved her hips along with the beat made her look as sensual and sexy as the scantily clad women in the bar tonight.

_On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold  
>With a guitar humming and no clothes<br>This time I'm not leaving without you  
>Ooh-oh ooh-oh<br>_

She stepped off the stage and continued singing as she made her way around the tables. Her eyes scanning the sea of faces, looking for that special one with the red and black eyes.

_Sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we  
>Made love the first time and you said to me this<br>_

Her eyes locked onto his and he gave her a smirk. She smiled back, her eyes dazzling in the spotlight.

_Something, something about this place  
>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something, something about my cool Cajun guy  
>Yeah something about, baby, you and I<br>_

Walking back to the stage she put the microphone back onto the stand, and sang with fire

_You and I  
>You, you and I<br>You, you and I  
>You, you and I, I<br>You and I  
>You, you and I<br>Oh yeah!  
>I'd rather die<br>Without you and I_

_C'mon!_

The guitar solo started and she swayed on the stage, bobbing her head to the music.

_Put your drinks up!  
><em>

The crowd cheered again and glasses were raised in the air._  
><em>

_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent  
>'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven<br>There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life  
>It's my daddy, Louisiana and Jesus Christ<em>

_Something, something about the chase_

She looked back at him and winked

_Six whole years  
>I'm a Mississippi woman, born to run you down<br>So have my lipstick all over your face  
>Something, something about just knowing when it's right.<em>

He watched her step off the stage again, making her way towards his table in the back. She snatched a shot from a server who had it on his tray, raising it up as she continued:

_So put your drinks up for Louisiana  
>For Louisiana-siana, I love you!<br>_

She tipped her head back, taking the shot and smashed the glass on the ground before belting out

_You and I  
>You, you and I<br>Baby, I'd rather die!  
>Without you and I<br>_

She was standing directly in front of him now, their eyes locked onto each other. She desperately grabbed his shirt while singing out passionately,

_You and I  
>You, you and I<br>Cajun, I rather die  
>Without you and I<br>_

The drums and guitar slowed down, only leaving the piano. She ran a hand along his cheek, feeling the stubble on her bare fingers and then gently sat on his lap. Fiery hot eyes burning with desire locked onto hers. She wrapped one arm behind his head, around his shoulders and the other held the microphone to those perfect pouty lips as she finished the song.

_It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>This time I'm not leaving without you._

A/N: Hope you liked!


End file.
